Artist at Work
Artist at Work is an episode of HTFF. It involves Josh finding a creative way to paint his picture of Melody, and Pranky is his canvas! Everyone in the episode speaks clear English. Roles Starring *Josh *Pranky *Melody Melancholy Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot and Transcript Josh sets up his canvas and paints, which happen to be finger paints. In front of him, Melody is an a slightly suggestive position, laying down. Josh: OK, Mel, I can understand that you want a pic of yourself, but why finger paints? Mel: Well, I think they're fun. Josh: Whatever. Well, OK, let's get started. Mel: *Lays down* Draw me like one of those French girls. Pun intended. Josh: Oh, har har. *End of sarcasm* Now... The pictu- A wild Pranky appears and mud falls on the canvas. Josh: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pranky starts laughing like a maniac. Josh: Pranky! I knew I should've stayed at home and do it! Mel: I have an idea. *Whispers in Josh's ear* Josh: Yes... Hey, Pranky! Pranky: Yes? Josh: How would you like to be in one of my pictures? Pranky: Really? Josh: Yes. But first, *holds out a syringe* you need your Black Death shots. Pranky: What? You mean THAT one?! Josh: Yes. Now turn around. Pranky: This is gonna hurt... Josh then bonks Pranky on the head. The screen turns black, abd it shows Pranky tied up, his feet in stocks and his toes securely locked, making his soles immobile. Pranky: WHAT THE %@#^ IS GOING... *Pranky Processing Powers activated* Oh, god, no! Josh: Hello, Pranky. Would you like to be my canvas? Pranky: No... ;_; Josh: Yes? OK. Mel: OK, time to draw. ;P Josh: *Dips his index finger in orange paint* Pranky: No, no, no, no... Josh's finger slowly close in on Pranky's soles. Pranky: NONONONONONONONONO!!!! Josh's finger touches it. Pranky: Ehehehe! XD Josh: This'll be a bit of a challenge. *Tries to paint Mel's skin* Pranky EhehehehehhehehhehEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X'D *Tries to move feet, but fails* PLEHEHEEHEHEHEEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X"D *His head flails about, accidentally headbutting (and possibly killing) several GTF's* Josh: Well, you're more ticklish than I thought. XD Mel: Ain't he cute? :3 Josh: I guess. Pranky: *Gasping for air* Please, enough... The picture of Mel on Pranky's feet came out surprisingly accurate. Josh: A few more details. *Writes the letters of his name on Pranky's toes* Pranky: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHHOOHHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Josh: Calm down, I'm almost done! *Paints the Japanese kanji for art (術) on one of Pranky's remaining toes and a smiley on the last* Pranky: *Laughs more* Can we clean them now, because- Josh sets up another canvas. Pranky: What are you doing? Josh: C'mon, I can't let this cute moment go to waste. *Starts painting Pranky in the stocks, with Mel in the background of it. Melody: A painting within a painting. Painting-ception! Josh: SHUSH. *Keeps painting* Pranky There's this new thing, it's- Josh: SHULULULULULULUSH. *Paints more* Pranky: ...called a camera. Josh: SHUSHOLA. *Paints more* Pranky: T_T Melody: XD Eventually, Josh finishes. Pranky: Can you let me go now? Mel: Really? You can't go in public with those messy feet of yours! Pranky: I can wash them of? Josh: Well, we can clean them. *Holds out scrubbing materials and soap* Pranky: OH, #@$( ME!!! *The iris closes on him* Injuries/Deaths *A bunch of GTF's are hit by Pranky flailing about. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images